


Don't Tease Me

by Whiskey_cokenfanfic23



Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom, chris evans rpf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23/pseuds/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23





	Don't Tease Me

“Y/N, stop it,” Chris said from his spot on the floor.

You were lounging on his couch while he was sat on the floor in front of you, neither of you really paying attention to the episode of  _ The Office _ that was playing on the TV in front of you. You really had just turned on Netflix for the background noise while you two ate dinner, which consisted of pizza and beer, and played catch up. Right now, however, you were messing with him; tickling him on his neck and back because you knew he was extremely ticklish there.

You giggled, but kept running your fingers through his hair, stopping to play with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

“Y/N, c’mon, stop,” he whined after you ran your fingers across the back of his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. 

You knew he was secretly enjoying this because he didn’t even try to fight you off. You just laughed again and ran your fingers through his hair. He had grown it out a bit, and you loved the soft feel of it running through your fingers.

“You, know you like it, Evans,” you teased.

“Don’t tease me, Y/N,” he warned.

“Ooooh, whatcha gonna do about it, huh?”

He turned to you, looking you up and down; taking in your tank top and shorts you were wearing. He said nothing, but you caught the look in his eye before he turned back around to face the television. 

You knew that look. That look that said “keep pushing me and you’ll pay for it.” You loved that look and it sent a jolt of electricity straight through you. 

You decided to continue to taunt him. Just to see what he'd do.

“That’s exactly what I thought,” you said smugly.

“Hmmph,” was all he responded with not taking his eyes from the show.

Not getting the exact reaction you wanted, you let out a loud sigh and took your hands from his hair.

“Thank you,” he said, which was quickly followed by a loud “Hey!” of surprise.

You had stretched your legs out and rested them on his shoulders, one on either side of his head. 

“Y/N, what are you doing.”

“Stretching out. You’re a good leg rest.” You wiggled your toes next to his head to emphasize your point.

“Am I now?” 

“Mmm hmmm,” you hummed.

He reached up and, grabbing your foot, he began tickling you. You let out a squeal and tried to shake him off, but he had a good grip on you.

“Okay, okay, I give!” 

You had tears running down your cheeks from laughing so hard. He stopped tickling you, and you wiped away the tears and sat back. Chris, however, still had your foot in his hand. 

“You gonna let me go?”

“Nah, just in case you misbehave again.”

You pouted. “I won’t!”

“Uh-huh sure.” He said but kept hold on your foot.

He went back to the show and you pulled your phone out and started scrolling, only half paying attention. After a few minutes, felt a slight tickle on your leg. It was Chris running his fingers up and down it. You didn’t say anything, not wanting him to stop; each pass of his fingers causing you to shiver slightly. The feel of his hands sending tingles through your body going straight to your core. You could feel yourself getting wetter the more he caressed your legs. You didn’t understand why his hands did this to you, but oh, how you loved the feel of them on you.

He kept on with this, until you unwittingly let out a low moan. You could practically feel him smirk. He knew what he was doing to you. You knew something like this was coming; payback for you playing around with him earlier. But what you hadn’t prepared for was what he did next.

You felt him shift, then turn around to face you, or rather your lower half. 

“What are you doin?” 

“You’ll see,” he said before bending his head and kissing up your calves. 

He started placing kisses up each leg, taking his time and teasing you with his soft lips. He looked at you while he continued moving slowly up your leg, loving the look on your face. When he made it up to your thighs, he grinned at the sharp breath you took. He knew that the inside of your thighs were one of your most sensitive spots.  Here he didn’t just kiss you, he bit you a few times, using his tongue to swirl over each bite to soothe it. 

By then you had your eyes closed, reveling in the feel of his mouth on you. You knew where you wanted him to really put his lips and tongue to use, and he knew it too. But you also knew that if you pushed him, he’d take even longer to get there. So you just reclined back and closed your eyes, enjoying what he was doing, while your core was aching and dripping for him.

After one particularly hard bite, you let out a loud moan, your back arching up off the couch. He chuckled to himself.

“What’s so…” You didn’t get to finish your question, because you felt his hands tug at your shorts, pulling them down and off. He tossed them to the side.

He had raised himself up on his knees, his face hovering over your pussy, now only covered by your underwear. You knew they were practically ruined from how wet you were and you knew he could feel the heat coming off of you. He lowered his face toward it, but only to place a feather light kiss on it, before moving up to kiss your stomach. You groaned in frustration, and he just smiled at you. Kissing back down to your clothed core, this time using a bit more pressure. You raised your hips to get more friction on your aching clit, but he moved his head back every time you tried. 

He was driving you absolutely mad and enjoying every bit of it. You knew he could feel how wet you were through your underwear, but he was going to drag this out as much as possible. Payback was truly a bitch.

You sighed with relief when he finally pulled your underwear off and tossed them aside with your shorts. But if you thought the teasing was finished, you were wrong. He went back placing kisses on your thighs, this time sucking marks on them. But everytime he moved from one thigh to the other he would ghost his lips over your dripping core. Only lightly brushing your clit with his lips, causing you to curse and try to buck your hips.

Frustrated, you finally had to say something.

“Don’t tease me, Evans.” You told him repeating his warning from earlier.

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll… ooooh,” you threw your head back in pleasure, warning all forgotten.

He had caught you off guard, inserting one finger inside you slowly.

“Or you’ll what, Y/N?” He asked you in a fake innocent voice.

“Fuck, Chris,” was all you could moan out when you felt him curl the finger inside you, lightly brushing your sweet spot.

He watched you with your eyes closed, mouth open in a moan, shake your head slightly, and smiled.

“That’s what I thought.” 

He slid his finger out making you whimper, but replaced it with his mouth. He licke a stripe up, collecting your juices on his tongue. 

“Jesus, Y/N, you’re so wet.” He mumbled before sticking his tongue in.

Your thighs were now resting on his shoulders as he continued to eat you out. His hands on your hips, gripping them tight enough to leave marks. He soon moved up to your clit, his tongue circling the sensitive nub, before wrapping his plump lips around it and began sucking, softly at first, but then with more pressure.

“You taste so good, Y/N.” He praised.

With another loud moan, you ended up lifting your hips off the couch, but Chris held on to you, with your legs tight .around his head and his hands on your ass. The only sounds that could be heard were your moans, his whispers of praise, and his mouth on you slurping away. He buried his head in deeper, alternating between your pussy and clit, licking and sucking.

“Chris, I’m close, so so close.” 

“Cum for me, Y/N.”

When he attached his lips back to your clit, you threaded your hands through his hair, pushing his head closer to you. His strong hands held you tightly and with one final suck you felt yourself cum hard, with his name falling from your lips over and over.

He held you through your orgasm, licking up everything. When you finally came down, he pulled away slowly, lifting your shaking legs from his shoulders. You looked down at him, still between your legs, his face glistening with your wetness, as he wiped his lips.

He looked back at you, completely blissed out and unable to move, and smirked.

“What?” You whispered hoarsely.

“I told you to quit teasing me.”

 


End file.
